Hey SpongeBob!
by williamsmithxo
Summary: After the eleventy-Eighth anniversary of the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a tornado which leads them to the surface. Meeting Arnold. Will they stop Plankton before he takes over the neighbourhood?


Are ya ready kids?

Aye, Aye captain!

I can't heeeaaar yooouuu!

AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!

oooooooooooo...

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants!

*radio explodes*

Here we go… Here we go…

Arnold!

Hey Arnold!

*turns into anchor*

Sponge Bob Square Pants, Sponge Bob Square Pants, Sponge Bob Square Pants,

*radio crashes into spongebob radio*

HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold,

Arnold,

Arnold!

SpongeBob: Welcome!

Arnold: To…

Spongebob: SpongeBob!

Arnold: Hey Arnold!

Spongebob and Arnold: Crossover! HEY !

*at Nickelodeon studios for filming*

Patchy: Hey kids, Patchy the pirate here, from the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club!

Patchy: And finally, you get to see SpongeBob meeting someone…..

*clock ticks*

JIMMY NEUTRON!

Patchy: That's not right…. Jimmy Neutron met Timmy Turner!

*clock ticks again*

ARNOLD!

Patchy: Ahh yes… Arnold from Heeeeeey Arrrrrnooold!

Potty: Bwak.. What a stupid idea.

Patchy: Potty, it wasn't my idea…

Potty: Who's idea was it?

Patchy: …My boss.

Potty: What a stupid boss you have.

Mr. Fitzstrong: Grrrgh!

Patchy: Ahhh! Err, he meant you're a great boss, Sir!

Mr. Fitzstrong: Gmg..

Patchy: Anyway… you should see this little video!

3

2

1

Here we go, Here we go,

*in the background you see Nancy, Tom and Scooter dancing outside their cars.*

Squidward: SpongeBob!

Squidward: Hey, SpongeBob!

*SpongeBob meets Patrick and hi-five*

*Flatts kicks trash can*

Squidward: HEY SPONGEBOB!

Squidward: SpongeBob…

Squidward: SpongeBob….

Squidward: …Spongebob!

Squidward: !

Squidward: Move it, Square head!

Hey SpongeBob!

FINISH

Patchy: Now enjoy the actual episode!

Title card: Hey SpongeBob! *title card music from truth or square & whale of a birthday*

*hey Arnold blue background as the credits after title card*

*bubbles*

*spongebob's house*

*alarm goes off*

SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary!

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Launch me to the !

SpongeBob: *gasps* It's the eleventy-Eighth anniversary of the Krusty Krab! Now I've gotta get ready! *showers*

*plants shoes, spongebob picks and puts on*

*gets crayons and draws the pants*

SpongeBob: Well I'm ready, see ya later, Gary! *he arrives*

SpongeBob: Reporting for duty, sir!

Mr. Krabs: Right on time, boy!

Squidward: This better be good.

*bubbles*

Arnold: Gerald, take a look at this Newspaper article!

Gerald: Sea restaurant Krusty Krab celebrates 118th business anniversary?

Arnold: City of Bikini Bottom?

Gerald: Like bikini's?

Helga: I heard weird.. WHATS GOING ON?

Arnold: Read this.

Helga: Sea resturant Krusty Krab celebrates 118th business anniversary?

Helga: How stupid! Fish can't talk.

Gerald: Possibly a fake story.

*bubbles*

At the Chum Bucket…

Plankton: I don't believe this, Karen!

Plankton: 51 YEARS OF FAILURE! I just give up!

Karen: Whatever.. Don't come crying to me if you fail to make your own food or take over a place.

Plankton: Take over? KAREN, YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Plankton: I'll take over a neighbourhood, I'll make the citizens my slaves, and I'll force them to make great food! It will be better than Krabs' food and all of his customers will come to MY resturant! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Karen: Wait! Before you go, take this water-air liquid. It will allow you to breathe where you go, this particular place will be in the surface.

Plankton: I don't care anyway! *takes liquid anyway*

Plankton: *looks at watch*

*dust ball goes by*

Plankton: Well time to go to the surface. *makes a bubble and goes up*

*bubbles*

Mr. Krabs: Ok, boys! These customers want me patties! *opens door*

Krusty Krab customer: …A street decoration?

Krusty Krab customer: But anyway…

*all krusty krab customers cheer and run straight to the order desk*

*bubbles*

Mr. Krabs: Well, closing time. See ya tomorrow, SpongeBob.

Spongebob: Ah, Squidward, that was such a day.

Squidward: Don't rush me.

*bubbles*

Arnold: See ya tomorrow, Gerald. *walks home*

Grandpa: Arnold, a football shaped turkey for dinner!

Time card: Meanwhile

Plankton: Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Here I am, the neighbourhood!

Plankton talking in watch: Karen, I'll also make sure my slaves bring the Chum Bucket here.

Karen: Yes, Evil bug.

*bubbles*

SpongeBob: Good night, Gary!

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: *asleep*

Gary: Meow! *plays horn*

SpongeBob: What is it, gary?

SpongeBob: Tornado incoming!

Patrick: Ahh, SpongeBooooob!

SpongeBob: Patrick! *gets sucked in*

*gets launched into the neighbourhood*

SpongeBob: Ahh.. Phew.. Patrick, where are we?

Patrick: I don't know… Looks like the surface.

SpongeBob: T-The surface?

SpongeBob: Then how are we breathing?

Patrick: I don't know.

Time card: The next day…

Plankton: Mwhahahahahaha!

*laugh wakes Arnold*

Arnold: …Huh? Whats going on? *runs downstairs and outside*

*cats run in house*

Arnold: A little bug!

Patrick: Uh, SpongeBob?

Spongebob: Yeah, Patrick?

Patrick: We might want to say our last words!

SpongeBob: I know!

*both scream*

Patrick: Run!

Plankton: Spongebob, Patrick? What the heck are you doing here?

SpongeBob: We were sucked in!

Patrick: Actually SpongeBob, we were sucked in.

Plankton: …Ok… Now be assimilated!

*police come*

Helga: Who the heck are you?

Plankton: My name is Plankton… Sheldon Plankton..

Harold: Sheldon! What a dumb name! hahahahaha!

Plankton: Silence! *zaps Harold*

Harold: Ow, that got me!

Plankton: Me and this robot will rule the neighbourhood! *converts houses into plankton houses*

Arnold: Whats going on!

Gerald: I don't know, Arnold!

Arnold: Sea creatures?

Gerald: I don't get it, A sponge and a Star in the real world?

Spongebob: Why yes, Apparently me and my friend, Patrick were sucked into a tornado and we landed into this town.

SpongeBob: I'm SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants! Nice to meet ya!

Arnold: Arnold.

SpongeBob: Last name?

Arnold: I keep that secret. And this is my friend, Gerald.

Patrick: So are you a human football?

Arnold: No, I have a football shaped head.

?: Meow!

*appears to be Cupcake A.K.A. Thurston*

Harold: Cupcake! You came back to me! I haven't seen you for years, buddy!

SpongeBob: Ok…

*commercial break*

Patchy: Hey kids, like the special so far? It's probably a best time for a little break of fan-mail!

Patchy: Dear Patchy, Theres new ways for.. Making your life easier?

Patchy: This isn't fan mail! This is junk mail!

Patchy: Ah, here's the real Fan-mail! Dear Patchy, of the SpongeBob Squarepants fan club, I really enjoy SpongeBob Squarepants, I watch it every day, 3 times in a row, And I like it… I'm really excited he finally has a crossover! Sincerely yours, *NAME AND ADDRESS INVALID*

Patchy: It's probably pretty cruddy to have SpongeBob and Hey Arnold.

Boss: Grrrr!

Patchy: I mean, it's a very good idea!

Boss: Grr, GR GR GRR grr… GRR!

Patchy: …Oh crud.

*patchy gets launched to a cartoon world*

Patchy: Wow, how weird..

Patchy: Oh well, you enjoy the special now. Bye!

Squidward: Ahhh! *gets launched to neighbourhood by tornado*

Squidward: Ow..

SpongeBob: Squidward! You joined to help us on time defeat Plankton's robot!

Gerald: Ya know this guy, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Why sure, he's my neighbour!

Squidward: People? Why aren't there fish?

SpongeBob: Your in the surface!

Squidward: Surface? How can I breathe?

SpongeBob: I don't know.

Helga: Ok football head, what is Cheese guy, Cone head and Squid Booger gonna do?

Squidward: Hey! You can't insult us like that! We're sea creatures!

SpongeBob: And I have absolutely no idea how I can breathe up here!

Harold: Just coincidences..

Plankton: I'M THROUGH WITH THE CHIT-CHATS! PREPARE TO BE LAUNCHED TO THE WATER! AND OUTTA MY WAY! *Arnold, Squidward, Patrick, Gerald, Helga and Harold get sucked into the sea*

*bubbles*

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, Squidward? ME' WORKERS, GONE? NOOOO! I'M OUT OF BUSINESS! *cries*

Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Arnold: The sea? How can we breathe? Except for SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward?

Helga: The Krusty Krab?

Arnold: That was the restaurant in the newspaper!

Spongebob: *runs in*

Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, squid ward, You're here! And you brought.. Human customers?

SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Harold!

Harold: What food do you have here? I'm starving!

Mr. Krabs: What you need, boy, is a Krabby Patty!

Harold: *tastes* Eww… Fish food.. Hmm… mmm! FLAVOUR! All right, Here's 5 bucks!

Mr. Krabs: Good money… Hehehehe.

SpongeBob: *whispers to everyone* Mr. Krabs loves money.

Helga: What? A penny pincher?

Mr. Krabs: How about you two boys? Krabby Patty?

Gerald: Uh, Mr Kra-

Mr. Krabs: You'll enjoy it! *puts in both mouths*

Arnold: That was delicious!

Gerald: Nutritious!

Mr. Krabs: Err, SpongeBob? What's Plankton up to back up the surface?SpongeBob: He's taking it over! He's made a lot of people his slaves!Arnold: Even card: 2 days laterPlankton: Finally! This neighbourhood is now mine…Plankton: It is now known as Planktown.. MWHAHAHAHAHA!Karen: My sensors indicate that one of your slaves have given : Grrr… KEEP BUILDING MORE STATUES, BIG PATTY!*bubbles*SpongeBob: We almost have it out…SpongeBob: I present to you…Helga: ….A sandwich?SpongeBob: Not just a sandwich…Patrick: ….A : I call this baby The Patty Wagon.*commercial break*Patchy: Ugh, what am I doing here?Patchy: Cartoon world…Patchy: Hey, a door! *walks in*Patchy: I don't believe it! SpongeBob's house! *knocks* SpongeBob? SpongeBob? SPONGEBOB! He's not in! Down at the Krusty Krab?…...Arnold: Ok, we have 5 hours to get back to the neighbourhood. After 5 hours, everyone will become slaves when : Now how do we get to the surface, Square head?Patchy: SpooooongeBob!SpongeBob: Wha? Hey, your not a cartoon!Helga: A real guy!Patchy: GGG…. Gah! *faints*Helga: Ok, this is just stupid, we need to find a way to get into the surface!Arnold: Lets drive this thing out! Spongebob: Lets go! *turns on engine*SpongeBob: Oh, wait! We'll need an expert to come with us too!: Did someone just say help?Sandy: Saaandy cheeks!Helga: A land creature?Sandy: That's right, I'm from Texas. Come, horses! It's go time, Yeeeee-hah!Gerald: A bubble lift?Sandy: C'mon, guys! Yee-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Everyone else except SpongeBob and Patrick: Wait for us! *jumps on*SpongeBob: Ready, Patrick? Leeeeeeeeeeets goooo!Patchy: S- Spongebob?Patchy: I'm coming! *runs up to the stairs*SpongeBob: Almost there!Mr. Krabs: By the way, where's Harold?Arnold: …Harold?*at the krusty krabs*Harold: Mm, Krabby patties! *chomps three*Mr. Krabs: …Eating my patties…Mr. Krabs: EATING MY PATTIES? WE'VE… GOT… TOO… STOP… PLANKTON…. SO…. I… CAN…. GET….. BACK!Helga: Stop whining! We're almost there!Arnold: SpongeBob!SpongeBob: Yeah?Arnold: Look what Plankton did!SpongeBob: PlankTown?Karen: Their here!Plankton: Rrrgh! Let them come in, I'm gonna destroy em'! ATTENTION SLAVES, ENEMIES AHEAD! ATTACK!Arnold: They want to destroy us!Gerald: Plankton, your plan is over!Plankton: WRONG ANSWER!Plankton: Karen, launch the robot!Karen: P.L.A.N.K.B.O.T. .*jumps off cars*Arnold: Plankton, you will never win! C'mon, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: I plan for PUFF-UP!Helga: *secretly looks at picture* Oh Arnold, he's so brave…Patrick: Yes, Pickle… Mr. Pickle was a great hero!Helga: ..Shut : SpongeBob, go for the robot!Plankton: Rrrrrrgh… RARGH!*launches Arnold and SpongeBob*Patchy: I'm here! *they bump into patchy and patchy passes out*Helga: Arnold, SpongeBob! Agh, We're doomed!Plankton: You will be slaved…. *gets Sandy*Helga: They got Sandy!Sandy: All… Hail… Plankton!

Gerald: We're so gotten…..

Arnold: Quickly, back into the neighbourhood!

Helga: Arnold, SpongeBob!

Gerald: Plankton, he got Sandy!

Arnold and SpongeBob: Uh oh!

Plankton: All slaves, come to robot…

Gerald: Their combining!

Sandy: I'll destroy ya' all!

Grandpa: You.. Kids get off my' lawn!

SpongeBob: You guys know what I am?

Arnold: What?

SpongeBob: What am I?

Helga: What?

SpongeBob: WHAT AM I?

Patrick: ?

SpongeBob: A knucklehead Mcspazatron?

Arnold: Sponge.

Arnold: Wait, I know what's coming! Goofy?

Helga: Sponge?

Arnold: No, goober.

Helga: Goober?

Patrick: The rock edition!

SpongeBob: It's the only way to stop Plankton.. I'm.. I'm… I'm… I'M GOOFY GOOBER ONE! ROCK!

Arnold: I'm… I'm…. I'm…. I'M GOOFY GOOBER TWO!

Patrick: I am uh… I am uh… I am uhhhhhhhhhhhh… GOOOOFYYY GOOOOOBERRRRR FIVE!

Helga: 3!

Patrick: THREE!

All 3: we're… we're… we're…

Plankton: What the?

All 3: WE'RE GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK!

(all)(background)ROCK!

Plankton: WOOOAH!(all)Your a goofy goober(b)ROCK!(all)Were all goofy gooberS(b)ROCK!(all)goofy goofy goofy goober(B)ROCK(all)Put your toys away. Well all i gotta say when you tell me not to play i say no way!(b)NO!(all)Way no no no no wayI'm a kid you say when you say i'm a kid I say say it again and then i say thanks!(b)THANKS!(all)Thank you very if your thinkin that you'd like to be like me. Go ahead and try. The kid inside will set you free!I'm a goofy goober.(b)ROCK!Plankton: Stupid rockers! Get him, slaves!

All hail plankton….

Gerald: Wooo!

*zaps people to unslave*

Plankton: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! TOO MUCH ROCK AND ROLL!

SpongeBob: Take this!

Gary: Meow!

Helga: SpongeBob, your pet's here!

Plankton: Karen!

Plankton: Karen?

Karen: weee!

Grandpa: It's those 3 kids who saved us!

Plankton: Get out of my way!

*they run on plankton*

(all)your a goofy goober(b)ROCK(all)Were all goofy goober.(b)Rock!(all)goofy goofy goofy goober. yeah!

ROCK!

Plankton: Ugh…

Sandy: Party's over.

Mr. Krabs: what a weird song. Where are they anyway?

Arnold: We're in the sky.

Helga: I'll do it.

Helga: *thinking* So brave, football head

SpongeBob: That was fun, Arnold!

Patrick: I think I wet my pants, SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs: Well SpongeBob, Lets go back to the Krusty Krab. I'll need 'me money! Also, We'll need to get Harold out.

Arnold: See ya!

SpongeBob: Bye!

Patrick: Have fun!

Arnold: Quite an adventure.

Gerald: Now that that's settled, let's go play basketball.

*bubbles*

*sea creatures float down*

SpongeBob: Krusty Krab?

Mr. Krabs: I think after that, we could have the rest of the day off.

SpongeBob: What about Harold?

Mr. Krabs: Oh yeah.

*walks in*

Mr. Krabs: Ok, boy. Times up.

*Harold walks home*

*mr. krabs locks Krusty Krab*

*they walk home*

*credits, hey Arnold credits and Spongebob credits mixed*

*united plankton pictures with nickelodeon logo 2009 tune playing*

*snee-oosh logo*

*nickelodeon logo with children laughing*


End file.
